skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Calvin November
IRL... Actually, when I joined Skyrates, way back in the SR1 days (I was the 23rd player, apparently), I was also playing another online game, BattleMaster, with a character named Calvin November. BattleMaster has a fairly extensive wiki where I "fleshed out" the character Calvin as a bureaucrat and politician. I've always thought of both characters (in each game) as having similar dispositions. A lot of the stuff there really only makes sense if you're familiar with the game, but here's a link just for kicks: http://wiki.battlemaster.org/index.php/November_Family/Calvin. TO DO Tag Upheaval with Template:Disambig. --Calvin November t/ on 23:38, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Stop forgetting where you put your Sandbox. --Calvin November t/ on 22:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Messages Heh, I know a bit, and even though I'm a fox by race, I'm a WP:GNOME at heart. — MrDolomite • Talk 03:57, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :I did upload the rest of the race images, you can see them at . I hope I tagged them correctly for copyright. — MrDolomite • Talk 07:10, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, hit send to soon. Since there aren't individual race articles, I have redirected each race name, ex. Squirrel to , because redlinks are bad (-: — MrDolomite • Talk 07:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Crew images *Horizontally, vertically, schmertically, it's some kind of a mirror image ;) *Ok, which one is correctly named? Image:Sloth crew.png|Image:Sloth crew.png Image:Shrew crew.png|Image:Shrew crew.png Thx. — MrDolomite • Talk 03:57, 30 January 2008 (UTC) **I'm gonna go with Image:Sloth crew.png for $100, Mr. Trebek! :) I meant to delete the other one yesterday, but forgot. I'll take care of it now. --Calvin November t/ on 15:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Wing Thanks for the invite, I turned in my application when I flew through Echo. — MrDolomite • Talk 18:46, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for approving the invite. I'm part of the wing, the good thing about being new is that there is no where to go but up! :) — MrDolomite • Talk 03:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Skybrary Staff (4 pilots) from http://skyrates.net/squads.php as of 03:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Categories Re: http://skyrates.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crew&diff=5988&oldid=5986 Having a category section heading makes the edit history easier to read. Most people don't use edit summaries, by having the category in its own section, it is automagically included in the history. This way it is easy to see if an edit was made to just the categories, or something else in the final section, which is usually External links, and can be prone to spammage. Even though having the Categories heading right above the Category box does look a little odd. Just my 2c. Now if there was a hack to the Mediawiki software to put an edit link into that Category box...? — MrDolomite • Talk 16:37, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Files with unknown copyright status I took a broom to and got most things out of there using and by making a new category with sub-categories. I wasn't sure what to do with the Constellations of Skytopia stuff. Some is tagged as and some is not. I wasn't sure where they really came from or if they were actual . — MrDolomite • Talk 04:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Transclusion Re: http://skyrates.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMrDolomite&diff=7813&oldid=7459 I've seen this kind of thing before, it's referred to as "sectional transclusion" or "partial transclusion". It can be enabled in the MediaWiki software by using an extension, see mw:Extension:Labeled_Section_Transclusion, but the overall wikia powers that be would have to get that installed. Or you can get around it by being a little creative, let me poke around a bit and I'll get you some examples. — MrDolomite • Talk 22:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :One way to do this is moving the introductory text to its own sub-page, see Kingdom of Magnus/intro and then including it where needed on the Kingdom of Magnus page and the User:Calvin November/Sandbox page. The only drawback is that when someone tries to edit Kingdom of Magnus, it isn't obvious how to get to that text. What would probably be needed is a small view-edit button, maybe something similar to or , but with some , and magic to prevent that view-edit from ending up in the wrong spots. — MrDolomite • Talk 22:48, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Nice work on the edit link here. Should be able to create a template which we can subst: in which will make the HTML comment, the link to the sub-page, and the edit link in one swoop. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:08, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Category:Citizens *Re: User_talk:MrDolomite#transclusion.3F for into the list at Ribeira_Decimal_Cabinet#Player_Characters. **Yep, totally can be done. Just have to remember how to request the wikia-admins to enable one of the Dynamic Page List extensions (m:DynamicPageList/mw:Extension:DynamicPageList or mw:Extension:DynamicPageList2) here at the Skybrary and then it is a slam dunk. — MrDolomite • Talk 07:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) **I requested it over on the Central Wikia at their w:Forum:Help desk. — MrDolomite • Talk 08:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *Ok, the extension is turned on. Now we just need to figure out the right way to use it, as far as what content should actually be in what category. Check out User:MrDolomite/Sandbox#Another_Pile_of_Sand. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) copyright tags Yeah, I'm not sure what to use if it is a recolored screenshot, which is a deriviative work. I've been poking around at the main wikia sites and a few other places to see what would work. — MrDolomite • Talk 12:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) *FYI - I changed MediaWiki:Licenses to see if that makes the choices easier for people uploading images. Any feedback/tweaks are appreciated. — MrDolomite • Talk 15:49, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Derivative works Re: Image:Mild's Veng model.gif and Image:Naes Draw mug.png - Yeah, still "up in the air" on that one. How about we make a new license tag that says it is a derivative work of a screenshot? This way it is clear that a screenshot of a probably copyrighted work was tweaked in a relatively minor way, be it recolor, resize or whatnot. If the original copyright holder has a problem with it (and since most of this stuff is based from the game, my guess is it will not be), everything is already tagged and can be dealt with. I'm not a lawyer, but I play one on the internet. :) I'll make up a template we can review before putting it out there or adding it to the license dropdown. — MrDolomite • Talk 10:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :See — MrDolomite • Talk 11:35, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Templates and Tables Found this Wikipedia:Conditional tables and figured I would pass it along as a reference we can use when improving templates. — MrDolomite • Talk 02:06, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks For catching my error on the Image:Favicon.ico. I had no idea that the mediawiki software was not able to display the image. The more eyes on the sky the better. :) Thanks. — MrDolomite • Talk 03:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Massive updates I did to every skill Greetings Calvin. I just wanted to let you know, I did a massive update to the skills today. I created some new skillbox templates for skills with 5, 7, and 8 levels respectively, I changed the original skillbox template to deal only with skills of 10 levels. I updates every skill page to use the template it should, and added my info as far as skill cost. I hope you are ok with all the changes I made, took me a little over 2 hours. They can all be reverted if need be, but just wanted you to know since you're the man when it comes to the skybrary. Let me know what you think. [[User:Melak|'Melak']] talk 03:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC)